The Broken Road
by youmakemeCRAZIER
Summary: Mileys had her heart broken one too many times; she goes home back to family, friends, and of course, her first heart break; BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. TRAILOR

The broken road:  
a Niley story.

**PLOT: **Mileys heart has been broken time after time, she's a Christian; and believes that everything happens for a reason. But after the 10th heartbreak, she's had enough. She decides that NYC isn't for her, and is going home; back to her family, friends, and of course, her first heart break.

**RATED T; for me saying the word FUCK a lot. ;p  
oh, and because if they make out I'm not going to say  
"They kissed like mommy and daddy!" ;p  
so, opinions?**

coming out soon. :)


	2. 1875

Hello, I'm Miley. I'm twenty two years old; I live in New York City, also known as the city that never sleeps. I am a perfect example of that, mind you. I've got different reasons. I guess you'd say, I'm on cupid's hit list. I've had my heart broken 9 times in the past 7 years. But tonight, that's going to change, I'm positive that tonight's the night, my love, Kevin Grey; he's going to propose to me. I-I can feel it! I'm ecstatic. He told me to wear something dressy, and to make sure that I wear my lacy underwear. Well, he knows I'm waiting for marriage, so that only means one thing. He's going to propose. I splattered on the last bit of make-up, doing a quick check. My silver earrings dangled down, slightly. They looked amazing with my black and gold mini-dress. I wore black pumps with it, and had my hair in a nice looking bun. I blew the mirror a kiss and made my way down the stairs. Tonight's the night. I can feel it.

"You look beautiful." He said, giving me a distance peck on the cheek. I over took it as nerves and smiled.

"You clean up nice yourself." I smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked, extending his arm.

"Born ready." I said, grabbing my purse and walked out to the car with him.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, I looked around, it was beautiful. I smiled at Kevin, he however, was still acting distant. I didn't want to ruin the surprise, but it's obvious something's up. I guess asking won't hurt, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"Is everything alright, Babe?" I asked, him, looking him in the eyes.

"No, Miley. It's not!" He started freaking out. He stood onto of the table, here it comes. "You are the most horrific person I've ever met, want to know why?! I TAKE YOU HERE! AND YOU DON'T APPERECIATE IT! HELL! YOU WONT EVEN HAVE SEX WITH ME! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? Because you're so hung up on finding _true_ love you don't appreciate the people who _do _love you! And I've had it! .THROUGH!" he ran out, leaving money on the table. I tried to hide the tears that were about to fall, but failed.

"Miss, do you have a way home?" A waiter asked me.

"n-no." I answered him, trying to get control of myself.

"Here, I'll call you a cab." He said, taking me to the kitchen.

"Th-thank you." I said, taking deep breathes.

"Miss…"

"Miley."

"Miss Miley, here."He said, handing me a take-out container of cheesecake. "It's really good, and it might convince you to come back." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said, grateful, taking the container.

"And if you ever need to talk, I'm here. And before you think I'm trying to put moves on you, I'm gay." He said, chuckling.

"Okay…"

"Mitchel, Mitchel Oaken." He said, smiling.

"Well, Mitchel; thank you." I said, giving him a slight hug.

"Oh! Are you from somewhere else?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm from New Jersey." I said, shyly. Not many people caught onto that.

"Well, Miss Miley from New Jersey, maybe youought to go home for a bit." He said, and a cab honked. He handed me money for a cab I tried to refuse but he pushed me towards the door.

"Thank y—" I said, turning around, but no one was there. Strange. I got into the cab and told him my address, maybe Mitchel Oaken was right. And maybe I should Google him to make sure he's not a creeper.

I paid the taxi driver and rushed into my house, I ran upstairs and changed into my pajamas; I took out the spoon that was in the bag, along with a huge assed piece of cheesecake. I brought up Google on my pink MSI u100; and typed in: Mitchell Oaken. The little did you mean popped up and gave me, Mitchel Oaken. I clicked on the mistake and what I read was strangely shocking.

"_Mitchel Oaken, a hero in the gay community. In 1875, Mitchel came out of the closet, and told the world that he was gay. Sadly, they were extremely judgemental then, and had him burned. PHOTOS HERE!"_

Iclicked on the photos here button and they shocked me, but the one that shocked me most, was him smiling and then the picture, yes the online picture winked at me and went back to its regular self. I store at the picture in astonishment for twenty minutes to see if it would wink again, but it didn't. I quickly typed in and typed in "Plane tickets from NYC to New Jersey for tomorrows date to leave around 1pm. Looks like I've got a lot of packing to do.

**So, did you like this first chapter?  
I'm going to try to keep it in mileys point of view.  
But it's harder for me, so if I switch over, I hope you  
don't mind. I wanted to clear up Mitchel Oaken right away;  
because even though he's a ghost or a figment of Mileys imagination;  
he's still going to be a pretty important character.  
review! They make me happy. :)**


End file.
